The Deal
by Saku-san
Summary: What happen when Tsuzuki has finally had enough of Muraki’s killing, He’s so fed up that he even makes a dangerous deal with the psychotic doctor that may cost him Hisoka’s friendship, and love?TsuzukiXHisoka. One sided MurakiXTsuzuki Yaoi Lemons. Muraki.
1. Chapter 1

Hello every one, It's me! Well, this is a little fic I'm going to be doing about Descendents of darkness… it's one of my better ideas! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Do I even need to say it, I mean for god sake if I did own Descendents of darkness I wouldn't be wasting my time writhing a fan fic…

Warnings: No lemon, yet, maybe a kiss, a most and some violence.

Parings: Muraki X Tsuzuki

Chapter 1 The Deal

Falling cherry blossoms decorated golden brown locks of hair as Tsuzuki Asato made his way away from the judgement boreal, an expression of anger on is face, along with pure hatred in his beautiful purple eyes.

The Situation that was at hand ran through his head, over and over.  
He was finally going to do the assignment he's been waiting for since he died, all those many years ago…

Tsuzuki's P.O.V

"Victim's 1 through 48 all had there hair ripped off there skulls, only vic number 49 had his hair, and he was the only male vic.." Asato Tsuzuki watched the large screen that ran the names off all the dead people that were found in Tokyo, There was no doubt in his mind on who murder was.

"Tsuzuki, do have any ideas on who it is?" He looked from the screen to Chief Kone, using every ounce of strength he had to keep calm..

"I don't have an Idea boss… I know for a fact that it was non other then Muraki" With a sad smile Tatsumi put a hand on his shoulder, and squeezed it comfortingly.

"We All think your right but, theirs also something else different about Vic 49 from the rest. He was the only male, and after the autopsy, we found out that he was the only one who had been raped before being killed, and D.N.A confirms that it is indeed Kazutaka Muraki"

"What…" Tsuzuki stood up and clenched is fists he was going to kill Muraki.

"Calm down Mr. Tsuzuki, Therese more" He pushed a button on a laptop and a picture appeared on the screen of the male Vic. He too had short brown hair, like Tsuzuki, only his was thick and looked like cotton, unlike Tsuzuki's fine shinny locks, also, he seemed untouched, the only injury was a stab womb to his stomach.

"There was a note with the body.."

"And!" Tsuzuki yelled, all he wanted to do was get this over with and go find Muraki

"And it's addressed to You Tsuzuki" Tatsumi handed him the letter, and the brown haired guardian opened the letter and read.

Dear Mr. Tsuzuki, I hope you figured it out by now who the murder is, I suspect you'll be rather angry with me my love, so I'll be waiting to have a little chat with you, I'd like to make a deal. You'll know were to find me. Signed Kazutaka Muraki p.s. 

_I'm looking forward to speaking with you, so please hurry._

Angry and embraced that Muraki would Wright such a thing, Tsuzuki let the others read the note. None of them seemed to want to speak to him about what it said.

"I'll take this one alone." He stood up and began walking out of the room, but alas…

"But Tsuzuki you need Hisoka" With That Tsuzuki stooped walking and looked over is shoulder his perfect brown hair falling in his face as he did.

"These no way in hell I'm going to take Hisoka with me if Muraki is in the mood for rape…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That left him to were we me him now, angry and on his was to meet Muraki, but if he was going to beat him, once and for all he had to keep his temper… He had learned from past mistakes that loosing your temper and flying of the ball around Muraki was not a good idea.

"Taxi!" He held up his arm and a green Taxi pulled up, and with out hesitation, he entered.

"Were to bud?" The Taxi driver had a deep scruffy voice that matched his looks.

"The Kazutaka hospital in Kyoto"

"Right" Next thing he new, he was lost in this thoughts about what on earth Muraki meant, a deal? There was no way in hell he was going to be doing anything to benefit that monster. And god help him there was certainly no way in hell he was going to walk away from there with Muraki still breathing.

"You sick" Tsuzuki was ripped out of his thoughts about Muraki, bye the scruff driver.

"No, why?"

"You be headed to them their doctor's place right?" Tsuzuki had to think about what was just said to him by the uneducated man driving the car he was ridding in. And for some reason, he began to feel very nervous.

"Yes, but I'm going to meet Muraki Kazutaka" The car cam to a immediate sop causing the brown haird passenger to fly in to the glass between him self and the driver..

"Oww… What the?" He looked up at the driver, and through the rear view mirror he saw the eyes of the driver, they had the most faint-hearted look of absolute fear in his eyes, that Tsuzuki had ever seen.

"B-But he be that killer man…"

"…." Tsuzuki was surprised that this ignoramus knew just who Muraki was.

"Y-You be work's with him!"

"NO! I'm not working with Muraki, in a matter of fact I on my way to kill him as we speak…" The driver nodded and didn't speak for the rest of the trip….

"Mr. Tsuzuki will you belong to me?" Muraki leaned in over Tsuzuki as he lay on a magnificent California queen size bed that was decorated in black and silver sheets and bedding. His hands being gently held down bye Muraki's strong touch, he knew full well what he wanted to say.

No way in hell, No was in he'll was he going to just give him self to Muraki like that, but oddly enough, he found himself nodding in agreement despite his thoughts.

"Hmmm, Good boy.." The platinum blond doctor leaned in to Tsuzuki. He was close, much to close. Tsuzuki could see every eye lash, count every hair…

"Hay! Mister!" Tsuzuki opened his eyes with a snap and looked around. He had fallen a sleep in the taxi on his way to meet Muraki.

"We be hear, pay up, 300 yen" Tsuzuki didn't bother pointing out how a trip that was at least 7 hour's long couldn't be as cheep as 300 yen. So instead gave him 100 American dollars, he wasn't sure about weather it was enough, but it was lot better then 300 yen, it would at least pay for the gas.

After paying the driver (who was ecstatic to get such a large "tip") he made his way in to the large, white, almost empty hospital. He couldn't for the life of him make out why he had such a fucked up dream, but his time given to ponder it was short lived for he had already reached the front desk.

"Excuse me, miss I'm looking for Doctor Kazutaka Muraki, is he in?" The nice looking nurse smiled and blushed at the sound of Muraki's name, she seemed to be couht up in her thoughts, so thus he turned to a male nurse who answered for him.

"No, but he sent Mr. Sagura hear to drive you to were he is, he's been expecting you for some time now" The male nurse made a hand movement toured a man in a black suite standing by the door.

"Hey their I-m Tsu-"

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Tsuzuki, Lord Muraki is awaiting your arrival."

Tsuzuki blinked a few times and stared at Mr. Sagura 'Lord?' he couldn't help but be slightly shocked that Muraki was being called Lord…

"Please sir we must hurry, we have a long trip ahead of us"

"Oh really, how long?"

"13 hours sir"

"WHAT!" 13 HOURS! Again! He was just in a taxi for 8 hours! Oh well, what could he do, AL least he'll get a nice long nap…

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Sir, please wake up" The world slowly came in to perspective, as the sleepy brunet opened his eyes. He was laying in the back of a stretch van, and once out he found him self face to face with the blond man he had been so craving to kill.

"Muraki! What the is it that you wanted to talk to me about!"

"My, You sure are a direct man aren't you Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Quit fucking around and spit it out!" Tsuzuki was no longer plight friendly cute little Tsuzu-Chan, he was a very pissed off guardian.

"Very well, fallow me." And with that Muraki turned on his heal and lead Tsuzuki through the grand house. It was a large house located off in to the wood's, It looked like a temple, with is chalking roof dizen, it was surprisingly amazing. And Tsuzuki would have remained starring at it long, had he not herd the sound of a car pulling away…

"Where is he going!"

"Calm your self, he'll be back in 20 minutes to take you to the nearest hotel, (about a 2 hour drive) That's all the time I'll need"

"All the time you'll need to What?"

"Don't sound so angry, I just want to talk," He chuckled "for now" Tsuzuki dissuaded against yelling at Muraki for that commit. Once inside, Muraki made a hand moisten to a seat, and Tsuzuki, with out argument sat down on his knees across form his platuim blond tormentor, and waited for him to speak.

"Tell me something Mr. Tsuzuki, dos it anger you when I commit murder?" He used his whole hand to push up his glass's as the falling levee's add even more charter to cute little temple like house.

"What the hell do you think!" He was not in the mood to be play these idiotic games.

"I'll take that as a yea, What if I told you I'll promise never to kill another human ever again?"

"I'd ask you what the catch is" Silver eyes stared in to purple ones, as nothing good could come with his answer.

"Oh Nothing much, just that you say you'll belong to me."

"What!"

"Well Mr. Tsuzuki, SO far the only reason I've been killing lately is so that you would come and find me, it seems to have been a very productive."

"So Your saying you'll never kill again so long as I.."

"Become mine, and mine alone?"

"….." Tsuzuki had absolutely no idea what to do

"Don't worry, Mr. Sagura will be hear in about 10 minutes to take you to a near by hotel, you must be tired after traveling for 21 hours"

"I-not going t-."

"I suggest you sleep on it, you wouldn't want to be the one responsible for the deaths of 50 more."

"Fine."

"He'll also be back to pick you up at 10:00 in the morning so you'll be hear at noon, we can talk about it over lunch"

"I'm back Lord Muraki" He glanced over at Mr. Sagura who was kneeling in the doorway.

Passing by trees and people didn't seem to faze the sad purple eyes that sat in the back of a stretch van. He wasn't going to do it, why was it his responsibly to give his life to this monster just to save some random people whom he didn't even know, why was it his job to protect them, when none of them would do that same for him?

The car slowly pulled to a stop at a red light. Tsuzuki looked around at the park in which they stooped by, and said park was light up with a carnival, children laughing and playing, mothers spend all there days money on toys..

"Mommy, mommy can I try to get a gold fish mommy, please mommy can I?" Tsuzuki looked to the front of the car and saw a woman in a kimono with a little boy hanging off of her arm. He smiled to him self, the kid looked so happy. Near by he say a man with his wife carrying a sleeping child, oveously tired out form playing at the carnival.

The car started moving again, and the outside world became a blur of trees people and houses.

"Wow" Tsuzuki drooped his bag and stared at the amazing room in which he was to stay at, it had a large king sized bed lots of pillows, there was a baloney with sliding glass doors, a huge roaring fire in the fireplace. The bathroom had a wonderful looking Jacuzzi and a small shower.

By the time he had come out of the bathroom Mr. Sagura was gone. And If he wanted to, he to could levee, but he wasn't going to do that. He couldn't be so selfish as to let all those people die just because he didn't want to 'belong to' Muraki. He had no choice, I mean he couldn't kill Muraki, he knew he was no were near strong enough. He would just have to play along.

He looked around the room again, and this time he noticed a note on the table that read…

_Mr. Tsuzuki _

_Feel free to watch any movie you want or use room serves, money is no object_

_Muraki_

"Alright…" The fact that he was in the nicest hotel in Japan with free accesses to all the food and TV he wanted, would have normally made him the happiest guy alive, but not to day, or ever.

Looking at the clock he was shocked, it was 1:00 he had in the morning, he had left yesterday at 3:00, so it made sense. Feeling very tired he flopped over on the large soft bed. A good night sleep is what he needed.

He regretfully sat up and headed to the bathroom, after being around the scruffy driver he stank, and need a shower.

"Welcome back Mr. Tsuzuki" Tsuzuki stare up in to small sliver orbs as Muraki stood in front of him, almost chest to chest. He didn't say any thing. Theirs nothing he wasted to say.

"So Mr. Tsuzuki, what is your answer? Do we have a deal?" Hear was the moment of truth, he'd have to do it. He'd have to say yes.

"Well?" Tsuzuki looked down and with a look of pure sorrow, and nodded.

He wasn't given much time to be sad for he was almost immedioulty pinned

Against the wall, both his hands were pinned with Muraki's one.

"Good, now to seal the deal…" He pulled pack a bot so that he was looking his brunet beauty on the eyes. He reached in his back pocket "Close your eyes" Tsuzuki did as he was told with out argument. Muraki pulled out a leather caller and placed it around his neck, and closed the lock with a snap.

Okay There you have it Chapter one! YEAH! Looks at little bar thing to the right of the screen Dude, this chapter was longer then I thought!

Commits: I'll explain the time thing with the travailing, he left at 3 p.m., and traveled for 8 hours, then he did thirteen hours more traveling, and then two hours from Muraki's to the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello every one, its chapter 2 and yes, it'll be just as long as chapter one!

Disclaimer: Yeah! It's that stupid thing we have to do because were all paranoid about being sued! Every one knows that of we really did own them we wouldn't be writing a fan fic! Well any way hear it goes…

I Sakyua, do not own Decencies of Darkness… Well, not now, I will once I rule the plant anyway….

Warnings: I should have said this last chapter but… This is a fan fic were the main charter is Yaoi (Gay) if you have a problem with Homosexuality, then please do not read it. Yeah

News: In this chapter I'll be adding an Original Charter! (The first one I've ever created)

Chapter 2 Suicide

Tsuzuki's P.O.V

At this point in time All Asato Tsuzuki wanted to do was cry. To be alone, away from every thing, especially Muraki. He had been forced to move in the Temple like house that Muraki Lived in. He was nothing anymore, just some pet for Muraki.

The man had left to go do some "Business" that was unknown to Tsuzuki, so he took advantage of the fact that he was alone, and tried to move all of his stuff (not much..) To one of the guest bedrooms and once Muraki had returned, pretend as if nothing had changed, for he had been forced to share a room with the blond man, and a bed… so he jumped at the change to get his own.

After setting down a box of his personal belongings in the guest room, which was no were near as grand at that of Muraki's room, but to be fully honest, Tsuzuki would rather sleep on dirt then that monsters bed. He opened the box and pulled out a picture of every one at the judgement burial, and surprisingly it didn't sadden him too much. He was still aloud to go to work and have a life, he just couldn't live there. In a matter of fact he had more freedoms then he thought he would.

He was guessing that Muraki was trying to make it seem like he was there of free will. Which in a way he was, he was bound by his own stupid guilt. And of course that caller. Were in fact, wearing the caller was the only thing he had to do besides live with the blond man. (And maybe some other things) Besides even if he wanted to, he couldn't take the damn thing off, there was a heavy silver lock that not even he could brake. With a deep mournful sigh he went in to the living area to get to know the place better. If he was going to be living hear he'd kneed to know his way around. The house wasn't a problem, it was nice, with a huge garden that Tsuzuki had taken apron him self to keep up. It gave him something to do all day instead of just hanging around the house all day… night on the other hand was a different story thou, he was normally tired at about 11:00 or so, he found him self avoiding bed until at least 3 am. When Muraki insisted he join him in bed, as he lay on the sofa half-asleep. So far, he had to sleep only one night in the same bed as his blond tormenter, and was hopefully his last. But to his surprise, Muraki hadn't made any moves on him since he put the caller on him.

In a matter of fact, sleeping that bed hadn't been so horrifying after all, Muraki hadn't made a move, he just stared at him all night until he fell asleep. And when he woke he was alone in the house, he found a note from Muraki saying he had business to take care of and not to expect him until 3 p.m. He had not woke up until 10 since he had fallen asleep until about 5 in the morning so he had about 5 hours to do as he pleased.

Hungry he went in to the kitchen to get something to eat, and was surprised when he found a pot of stew on the stove. There was note on the counter next to it that read..

_My dear sweet Tsuzuki _(He cringed at being call "sweet")

_Feel free to eat as much as you'd like its curry._

_See you at three. Muraki_

"Yeah, I'll be looking forward to it.." he shumped off the idea of him waiting for Muraki, and focused on the food. He was a little uneasy about eating something Muraki had prepared… but it smelt a good and why would Muraki go too all the trouble of get him to make that deal with him, only to poison him?… It made no seance, and anyway… poisson wouldn't have too much effect on him.

He went over to the rise cooker and started to make some rice for his curry. He grabbed a spoon with his normal beautiful graces and took a taste of the warm curry.

"Wow." It was shockingly good. Spicy, but not too spicy, just the way he liked his curry. Once his rice was done he mad him self a plate and wondered over to the beautiful wooden deck that led to nothing but pure forest. He sat down, his back resting on a post, he began to eat.

He picked up a book that he had found on the large bookshelf in Muriaki's office that caught his eye. It was titled **The Black Blood** he figured he'd have lots of free time, and so he started to read, simply taking a bite every now and then.

The food was good and the book was interesting, bye the time he had eaten 3 plates of the wonderful tasting curry, he had finished the book. It was only about 200 pages long (237) He was actually glad he red it, he was in midst of 'after a good book shock' When a pair of strong arms came around his waste from behind. Startled, he jumped up away from the post and looked behind him.

Muraki was kneeling down behind were he was sitting. He was wearing his normal white suet with his white trench cote, along with his classic sicko smile. Surprised that he was back early, Tsuzuki looked over at a clock and saw that is 3:14, he was right on time.

"I see you've made your self at home" He rose up on to his knees and move closer to Tsuzuki, who immediately jumped back, and landed, on his ass. But he was even more surprised that he had just wasted a whole 5 hours reading that book and stuffing his face with curry.

"Hu…. Yeah…." He attempted to sit up but Muraki, by this time had moved on to his hands and knees and was now leaning over Tsuzuki, pinning his hands down. He leaning over him so close, that Tsuzuki could see every detail of Muraki's face.

"In the guest Room?" Muraki didn't give Tsuzuki time to answer, for he leaned in even closer and lightly, and ever so gently, brushed his lips on the soft pink ones that belong to his brunet beauty.

Tsuzuki froze, he even stooped breathing there for a moment, once he opened his mouth to speak he had to let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding. But by this time Muraki had moved to his neck and was placing small, gentle kisses on it.

"Y-yeah"

"No" Tsuzuki was afraid of this, He was hopping it would go unmentioned. But apparently the gods didn't think his life should be that easy.

"What do you mean no?" Muraki pulled back and stared down at the pinned boy.

"You'll share a room, and a bed with me. Is that understood?" He took Tsuzuki's chin in his hand and forced the boy to look at him.

"Is that understood?" Damn it oh well, guess he had no choice.

"Fine" Muraki moved closer to him so that his lips were right by the brunets' ear.

"Then move." With that Tsuzuki jumped up and went into the guestroom.

Once there he put all of his unpacked items back in the box. There was really no point in arguing with him. Right now there was no way in frozen hell was he going to be able to beat Muraki. He was still to week, but then again, Muraki makes a lot of people feel week.

Regretfully he picked up the box, and made his way to his new, room. He was upset about having to hare a room with the basterd, but he couldn't argue, or else Muraki would probably kill more people, hex for all he knew, that little boy's mother could be at the top of Muriaki's to do list.

A pair of arms came around is shoulders pulling him in to a strong embrace from behind.

"Good."

"I'm not your dog Muraki!"

"My, you're so aggressive my love!" He put his chin on Tsuzuki's shoulder and blew in his ear. Tsuzuki attempted pulling away from the sexual touch but was held in place bye the strong arms around his shoulders.

"L-Let go" the brunet was shacking, he looked so terrified.

"We had a deal Mr. Tsuzuki, do you wish back down?"

"NO!" Tsuzuki wasn't about to give in no matter how terrified he was. He would have said something elc to Muraki, but he was frozen in shock, as he felt something wet on his ear. Muraki was kissing his ear! He didn't know what to do, but one thing came to mind…

"I have to pee" He thought he had won for the wetness in his ear stopped. He then freed him self from Muriaki's grip and made his way to the bathroom that was attached to the master bedroom, and went to close the door behind him, but Muraki had stepped in.

"Hu?" He backed up a few steps in order to avoid the stare of the other man. But it didn't do much good for the blond man had moved him self behind him and slid his arms around his hip and to the zipper of his pants.

"W-what are you doing!" Again, Muraki put his lips by Tsuzuki's ear breathing in to it as he spoke

"I thought you said you had to use the rest room,"

"I do," By this time Muraki had already unzipped his pants and had taken Tsuzuki's manhood in his hands running his thumb over it gently.

"What's the matter Mr. Tsuzuki?" He had no idea what to do the touch felt weird. He might even go as far as to say it felt, nice!

Muriaki's breath was hot on his neck and ear, he was scared, and all considering his current position, he certainly could not go to the restroom. He felt stiff all over, his spin seemed to hold him up right. He slowly moved his own hand down to his now-stiff rod, in attempt to remove Muriaki's Firm, yet gentle grip.

"Dose it hurt Mr. Tsuzuki?" Muraki's grip seemed to get lighter, as he removed one hand, and took Tsuzuki's in it. He then pulled the boys arm, behind his back, and placed his hand, on Muraki's own, now exposed dick.

"Wait!" Tsuzuki turned around and jerked his hand back away from Muraki's grip.

"Why Mr. Tsuzuki, are you frightened?"

Tsuzuki was, but he wouldn't have told Muraki that if his life depended on it. Then it hit him like a bullet train- for one moment he wanted nothing more then to be held by someone, anyone except for Muraki.

"N-no…I'm not…" He said weakly as he took yet another step back. Muraki took two steps forward for every one Tsuzuki took back. When he looked into the gem like eyes, he saw fear.

Why was this bothering him all of the sudden, He had seen fear in the eyes of countless victims of his murdering, so why all of the sudden does it make him feel guilty now? He didn't know, but what he did know was that he hated it. Regretfully he reached down and placed his stiff member gently back into his pants, and zipped them up.

"Hu…u…hu?" Tsuzuki blinked, and did the same, he wasn't going to stand around with his bobby hanging out. Muriaki looked in to his eyes again, and Tsuzuki, finally pulling him-self together he tried to study the look in Muraki's eyes, or eye in this case, the other was hidden bye hair, and even if he could see it, all it would say was 'Look at me, I'm freaky eye!. So, starring intently in to Muraki's eyes, he watched and searched. Even for the smallest hit of anything.

All he was seeing now was annoyance.

Why Tsuzuki was staring at him with such a curious look on his face, Muraki did not know. But what he did know was that he had the sudden erg to hold the boy, so calmly he took Tsuzuki's hand and lead him in to the bedroom, and guided him to the bed.

"What's..?"

"Lay down" That was a order, and Tsuzuki knew it so he did just that, slightly off set by the sternness of the doctor's voice. So he sat down on the bed, and then he lay down on his back nervously. It wasn't more then one second before Muraki had joined him, but Much to Tsuzuki's surprise it had not been on top of him, but instead beside him.

"My, you truly are beautiful love," Muraki lay there on his side, Tsuzuki laying on his back in front of him, playing with a strand of golden brown hair.

"…" Sad eyes stared of into space, letting his current surroundings vanish from before him, and before long, he had falling into a peaceful sleep. Muraki was amazed at how lovely the man was, so elegant, so perfect. He lay their, perched up on one elbow and pillows so he could watch as the Tsuzuki slept, true he did get to watch him sleep, part of last night. He had only had about an hour. Luckily he had the whole coming two days to laze about with Tsuzuki, take naps, and simply enjoy his company. He needed to enjoy some serous 'Watch Mr. Tsuzuki wile he sleep's' as he called it, time.

With that happy thought in mind, Muraki simply lay there, stroking the boy fondly. He really did love every thing about him. He was going to have to enjoy it wile he could, for in about a year or so, he'd destroy him, he'd have to. Then again, maybe he'd look for someone elc to use to bring his brother back so he could kill him, and keep Tsuzuki around as a pet.

He smirked.

"How beautiful you are, Mr. Tsuzuki…"

"Hmmm…." Tsuzuki let a moan escapee his parted lips. Muraki smiled, he must have been having a nice dream. The boy shifted slightly, nuzzling himself in to Muraki's chest, the He smiled and pressed his lips against the soft skin of his brunet beauty's forehead.

The only other human being Muraki had even had the pleasure of, 'hosting' in his life as much as Tsuzuki, had been that kid, Hisoka Kurosaki. That made him think, he could savor Mr. Tsuzuki, allow him to be taken in small portions, like a fine wine, and then have Hisoka on the side. He could let the boy know of his deal with Tsuzuki, and let him know that, if he submitted to him, like he did all those many years ago, his friend would never have to so much as open his legs…

Sakuya Yamietoe, was by far, the angriest girl, no young lady, on the face of the planet. Assuming you could even call the judgement burial the 'planet'.

"Tatsumi!" She yelled as she stormed into the Office, causing him to jump slightly as he was surrounded by papers, more then like accounting for money again.

"Sakuya, what bring you hear, this isn't your department?"

"I know but thanks to you it is now!"

"I'm sorry I don't understand what y-"

"Where do you get off sending Tsuzuki, alone to go 'visit' Muraki!"

"Oh, that" He had already begun to pick up scattered papers, and stack them neatly.

"I told you who is true love is, and that Muraki was, come on I've explained this to you…you can say it…"

"Empty Hearted?"

"NO! Its their, and it full! Full of love, for his, oh jeez, lets think really heard about this, HIS WIFE!" (Muraki really does have a wife, the author said so...)

"It's Mr. Tsuzuki's job to handle thinks involving Muraki!"

"Oh really? Like what? Opened his legs and scream nice an loud?"

"Why- what on earth….." The man looked stunned. Normally the girl wasn't so crude, or rude, in fact she was almost always rather pleasant to be around but now…

"Oh don't pull that bull shit with me! You know full well why Muraki dos all of his murders, in Tsuzuki's region, he's after him, he thinks he 'loves' Tsuzuki, when we all know it is in fact, Lust."

"I se, I had thought as much but I never.."

"You never what? Used your brain!"

"Please, Mis Yamietoe calim down!"

"Since when do you call me 'Miss Yamietoe'?"

"Since I got a little sick of this ranting"

"WELL I WOULD BE RANTING IF YOU WERNT AN IDOET WHO PUT TSUZUKI IN HARMS WAY!"

"Harm's…way?"

"YES DUMBASS! Harm!"

"What do you…"

"What DO think I mean, I'm sorry but living with Muraki as his 'pet' is in harms way!"

"What are you talking about!" Sakuya froze. She looked at Tatsumi and blinked a few times before every quietly, and very carefully she said.

"You mean you don't know about The Deal?"

BBBBBBBBWWWWWAAAAAHHHHHHAAAAAA! There I levee you, it's too perfect! I love Sakuya, but I'm sorry I had to make her sound like a bitch in her first appearance, oh also people this will be tied to Roadagens. It's one of my other fic's, so please if you like Descendants of Darkness read it. Any way I shall up date soon enough, I just can't leave Sakuya hanging there like that! Bye Bye!

Yaoi Addict- Alright, You hand one question, and I'll answer it if you promise to leave me alone! You're a stalker! Now back up off of me!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome All too chapter three of The Deal.

Warnings: It's Muraki, come on people!(Hisoka Torture and Some Tsuzuki Torture, and even a little Tatsumi pain…. I love being the author.

Disclaimer: If I owned Descendents of Darkness every manga would be nothing but pretty boys getting it on, Oh was, it is like that… almost…Any way not mine, I take no credit what so ever, Sakuya on the other hand, is mine yes.

Onward!

Chapter one- White Rose Blood.

Normal P.O.V

Hisoka sat in the back part of the judgement boreal library reading up on some history to help him better understand the case at hand.

"Let's see…this was a vampire case? Right?" He continued looking down at the book, almost putting him self to sleep with its loose fact's, and boring typing style.

He had been up all night reading in on the history of Vampires, but the more he studied, the less this case looked like a Vampire assault. Damn he wouldn't even being doing this lame job if his idiot partner hadn't ran off to a case alone, what was his deal!

/Stupid Tsuzuki, what his problem anyway? I could have helped…/

'You're still just a kid, Hisoka'

He then slammed his book shut at the unpleasant memory, he hated being called 'kid' he wasn't a kid even if he only was 16 at body. He had already been dead for three years! That made him 18…wait a minute, 18 what was today's date? March 14…oh St Whites day

"I don't really know any girls…"

'Maybe I should get you some thing on St Whites Day, Hisoka' Tsuzuki winked in his memory causing the boy to blush furiously. And then, he felt upset, upset that Tsuzuki wasn't their right then. He didn't know why, it was stupid, but he felt the sudden need to be held.

" Humph, How foolish" He said out loud mistakenly, oh well he was alone, like always. He had grown used to the feeling, but being around Tsuzuki, really didn't help any. All that did was make him more lonely when he was alone. Still that nagging feeling in his arms and chest held tight, why on earth did he feel like he wanted to be held? It was stupid, and yet he did.

"Why Hello…" Hisoka froze, and looked over his shoulder, only to find none other then Tsuzuki standing their, holding a white box, and a white rose… oh no, this wasn't going to end well…

"Happy St Whites day!" Tsuzuki took this moment to wink at him. "Hisoka"

"What the hell?" He said, coming off more mean then he had met to, but none the less, what was going on! Tsuzuki hadn't actually brought him candy and a gift!

"I just stopped by to give you this, why so mean!"

"I'm not a girl!"

"Might as well be" Tsuzuki mumbled it so softly, that Hisoka almost hadn't herd it, but he would have been better off if he hadn't.

"What!"

"Well…you know…"

"Humph…"

"I'm sorry, But I wanted to give you something, and I wasn't hear on Valentines day so…"

"Why?"

"Hu?"

"Why did you want to get me something, I haven't gotten anything for you?"

"Oh, well… You know when friends give one another gifts! Right!" He chuckled foolishly for a moment.

"Friends, male fiends don't give one another flowers and candy…"

"Why not, Sakuya gave her best friend Candy and a flower!"

"Sakuya's a freak…"

"…"

"Well, girls can get away with it, but you're a man!"

"So are you!"

"My point exactly!"

"…I see. Alright then, well here you go anyway" Tsuzuki set them down and smiled, kindly as he was trying too, but more sadly then anything and turned around to levee.

/Why did I have to be so damn mean!"

"Thanks…its nice." He said softly, Tsuzuki smiled kindly and turned around to say something, but lost the will when he saw the extreme blush that covered Hisoka's face.

"Your welcome" was all he could say, that and wink, but … you don't say wink.

"Could you stop….doing that…"

"Doing what?"

"Winking at me…it's …odd…"

"Does it bother you?"

"Not really…it just…"

"Hey, you busy right now?"

In all truth, he was he had to Finnish reading, but he had been going all night, and he could use some time out…

"No"

"Want to go get something to eat?"

"Is that a good idea?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"All the restaurants will be full of lovey dovy couples"

"Who said we were going out to eat?"

"Then…how do we…"

"You'll see." Tsuzuki couldn't resist, he had to wink, it was just a habit, he didn't even really think about until he had already done it…

"!…"

"Sorry, it was an involuntary eye spasm "

"Right…"

"Lets go!"

"Okay…"

With that the two left, and as they did, it made Hisoka wonder why on earth Tsuzuki wasn't at work, he had been gone for the last two weeks…

"Hey, Tsuzuki?" By this time they had already made it to the main city of Kyoto… Amazing how time flies when your about to fall asleep as you walk.

"Hu?"

"Where have you been, these last two weeks?"

"I've been working on a case"

"A case? Which one?"

"Another one of the Muraki murders… He killed about 47 people"

"Oh… What's taking so long with it?"

"He's tricky"

"Tricky…" Hisoka thought back, unwillingly to the time in which he still lived in Muraki's control for three years. A time when he had been so badly raped, that he couldn't move, and Muraki wouldn't even let him have a blanket to hid his bruised, and mangled body. He just laid there stroking him…for almost 9 hours, and every time he touched him it felt like a dagger going into his skull…

"Hisoka!"

"Hu…?"

"What's wrong, are you okay!"

"Yeah…why?"

"You stopped walking, and passed out!"

"I did?"

He hadn't realized it, but he was laying on the ground in the middle of the sidewalk, with Tsuzuki helping him up…

Dirty little slut, probably can't walk cuz' he been as fucked to much by the loser…' The thought of the lady came rushing to his head as she gave them both a dirty look as she walked by.

"Hey!" he said weakly, that woman had no right to say that!

"What?" Tsuzuki said.

"That woman!"

"Hu?"

"She jus-"

"Hisoka, did you hear it through your…"

"I guess so, sorry we had better move"

"Yeah, were almost their anyway…"

"Okay" He stood up and continued walking along the street with Tsuzuki, he felt weak, again. Why had he let him self continue thinking about that? He was willing to admit however that ever since he had met Tsuzuki, they had become less frequent.

"I'm sorry I was being foolish"

"Don't worry about it…"

"Thanks"

"Were hear!" They approached a large, expensive looking apartment building, why on earth did Tsuzuki have him coming hear?

"Hello Mr. Tsuzuki, welcome back"

"Thank you"

"I see you have a guest?"

"Yes, this is my business Partner Hisoka"

"I see, Welcome to the St H Apartment complex, please enjoy your stay" She bowed

"I'll only be hear for lunch…"

"Oh, I see"

"Aha Hisoka is just a friend"

"You currently have a lot of friends sir"

"Yeah wall…"

"I do hope the other man who visit's comes back soon, I rather like him…"

"Oh, well I'm sure he'll be around, Good day" After that they all bowed, Tsuzuki higher then anyone, and they the quickly left, while as they ran almost, Hisoka wondered…

/ 'Other man' that sounds odd, who could that be, Tatsumi?"/ He thought. But by this time came they had reached the elevator

"Hey, who was she talking about?"

Tsuzuki didn't respond, he acted as if he hadn't herd, taking that as a ' I don't want to tall you' Hisoka shrugged it off and stepped in as the doors opened to revile an empty elevator.

Once there, Tsuzuki slipped the key in the keyhole, opened it, and they went in.

"Wow." It's main living room, had an open kitchen with a breakfast bar, and was decorated in mainly white, blue and black it was sweet.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's nice"

"Cool, I'll order lunch from our main kitchen..."

"You can order food?"

"Yea, it's like room serves"

"Oh."

"What do you want?" He shrugged

"I don't care, anything it good…"

"Okay, how about…" He picked up the phone and called, Hisoka on the other hand, was thinking that sofa looked pretty inviting.

"Yeah….Oh…How about…Hisoka, have a seat…oh! Yes, no!" he said between talking to the person in the other end.

He walked over to the sofa, and sat down, his eyelids felt like rocks, and his back felt like jelly, so he figured a lay down would be alright. He slowly let himself drift down to the sofa seating. Laying their for a moment, before his eyes drifted shut…before he knew it, he had fallen into a half asleep.

"Okay Hisoka Lunch will be h-" Tsuzuki stopped himself when he saw the sleeping Hisoka.

"Cute…" He said softly, Hisoka must have pulled another all night'r. He pulled a blanket out of the closet and gently placed it over the boy, it was kind of nice to feel a bit dominate, being around Muraki hadn't helped much with that, in fact, he found him self dreading being hear alone. Muraki was due back at about ...what 11:00 at night, it was now around 12:45, so he had more then enough time to handle Hisoka, He just wanted to maybe, let him know of his little secret today.

"Man, you had to fall asleep…" He said siting down ahead of Hisoka.

"I'm…not…asleep…"

"Prove it…"

"You're an idiot…"

"That's not proof, I've herd you call me an idiot in your sleep before"

"Get Fucked"

"That works…" The term, at this point in time, for Tsuzuki anyway, was pretty ironic.

"Oh, and don't call me cute!"

"But you are"

"I am not.."

"Modesty is cute too."

"I'm not modest, I'm just honest"

"Bullshit" Hisoka opened his eyes, fully pulled out of sleep by Tsuzuki's sudden curse. He had only ever herd him say thing's like damn, and that was only in dramatic moments…

"What?"

"I said Bullshit, your modest, and cute, deal with it"

"…Whatever"

"You can take a nap if you're tired"

"I'm okay"

"Liar"

"I don't want to…"

"Why not? It's not like I'll jump you in your sleep"

"I never said that!"

"You thought it.."

"Well…so did you so it must be your plan"

"Well I guess it Is tempting"

"…"

"It is,"

"…"

"What!"

"Idiot"

"How am I an Idiot, I'd be an Idiot for not jumping you if given the change!"

"And that is why I won't nap around you…"

"Hisoka, if you think I'm so off, that I have to wait until your asleep to jump you, you're very mistaken"

"Yeah, what ever" Hisoka was really begging to enjoy this conversation, and in a way, in really wouldn't mind if Tsuzuki did jump him…

"Just you wait, I'll prove it…"

"Okay… if you say so…" He stood up and looked around

"So how did you get a nice place like this?"

"Muraki" His eyes grew big.. Shit he had just let something slip…

"What?"

"I'm kind of under cover and Muraki would think to look hear, its for his case. Sakuya know someone who is high up hear, so she got it for cheap with Tatsumi."

"Makes seance"

"So, I take it you've been up all night"

"Yeah"

"Take a nap, I swear on my honor as a guardian of death, I won't jump you, while your taking the nap."

"Fine"

"Alright then, want to barrow some P.J's?"

"No…"

"You're going to sleep in your cloths?"

"Why not?"

"Its gross"

"Fine" Tsuzuki got up and went into his room, which was much like the living room with a California queen sized bed…" (Biggest bed size on earth)

"Hear you go, you can change in the bath room."

"Thanks" He took the white P.J's and went in to the rest room to change.

"Holy shit, is this Silk?" He blinked a lot for a few minutes, Tsuzuki's was living the undercover life! He took off his jacket, shirt, shoes, socks, pants, and began to put on the bottoms of the slightly too big P.J's when the door opened and snapped shut behind him. He spun around, but by the time he did he had been pushed to the ground, and found himself being pinned by Tsuzuki to the bathroom floor.

"Hey!"

"Told you" Thou his hands weren't bound, and Tsuzuki was on his hands and knees, he still felt the man was pretty far away for his liking, again acting foolish.

"What…are you…"

"What would you like me to do, Hisoka?"

"Hu…N-Nothing!"

"You sure?"

"Get Off."

"Alright, but first…" He leaned in, and kissed Hisoka, on the cheek

"Hey!"

"Would you puffer it on the lips" When he said it, he almost whispered it, and his lips were almost less then a centimeter away from Hisoka's..

"…." He moved in, and ever so gently, and kissed him, sweetly, and softly. Leaving Hisoka, to turn a bright shad of red, so red in fact that his face felt that it was burning.

"Hmmm." Tsuzuki let it linger for a few moments before he pulled away

"Well?"

"…Zzzzzz" Hisoka, had for sure, no doubt about it, fallen asleep."

"Was it that boring?"

"Damn…. your so damn cute…"

"Not…cute…idiot…" He smiled, he wanted to kiss him again, but didn't want to waste a good kiss in a sleeping boy. So he got up, and picked up the boy, and put the pants and top on him, liking the way he looked in white.

"Let's get you to bed…" He took Hisoka, and put him in his bedroom, laying him down he put him gently under the covers.

"I think, seeing as how cute you look, I'll join you" He went over to the dresser and pulled out another pair of P.J's, and opting to go with just the pants, he got dressed quickly, and laid down. But first he went out and waited for only a moment to grab the freshly delivered food and set in inside before he went back to the warm sheets, and the stunning boy, longing for some sleep, some good sleep. Whenever Muraki was around he never slept well, or long, always short and useless.

"Sleep well, Love" He whispered as he snuggled in to the soft boy. And soon, found him self stroking the boys hair, and letting his mind wonder to parts of his thoughts that made him blush, and chuckle quietly. He thought it would be funny, to place them in such a way that Hisoka would blush when he woke up, but didn't want to risk waking him up by moving him again.

He perched himself up so that he was kind of leaning above him, with his head resting on his hand, and up on one elbow. And, to his surprise Hisoka moved into him, and put his head on his shoulder, and neck.

"Awww" Tsuzuki smiled more to himself then to anyone elc, and moved into the boy even more. Maybe Hisoka really did like him the way he hopped…

"Mmmmmm" Hisoka's face blushed over as he nuzzled in the blankets, more then likely having a good dream, which pleased Tsuzuki to no end. He liked seeing the boy happy which was, for Hisoka, rare indeed.

"Having a good dream, I hope." He said out loud not really meaning to. Oh well, he was alone with the sleeping boy so what the hex?

------------------------

Sakyua knocked lightly on the door to Tsuzuki's new apartment, her friend had been forsed to live with Muraki, and though she knew without him telling her, it was helpful when he did. The memory of that day, almost a week ago was sad, he had looked really depressed when he told her, but he felt he had to tell someone. Sakuya was more then happy to be that someone, hex, she was the only one he could tell. Hisoka, no way he'd flip, and Tatsumi would just be a jerk about it (Even thou she had just yelled at him, and told him anyway) and Watari, was not very good at keeping secrets. So She was all he had to tell, and the fact that he was close enough to her that he would tell her, warmed her heart.

She taped lightly on the door, figuring they may be busy, so after a simple moment of no response, she let herself in and found no Tsuzuki, or Hisoka.

"Guy's?" No answer she went in to the bedroom, and saw the two laying peacefully in one another's arms… how sweet. She figured that since Muraki was due back at about… what? 11:00 was it that Tsuzuki had said, so she set the alarm clock to 8:00 so they would wake up and have time to chit chat and get Hisoka out of the area before Muraki came back.

On her way out she put the food in the refrigerator so it wouldn't spoil, closed the drapes, turned off the lights, locked the windows and door. Left a note to Tsuzuki so he would know it was her who turned off the lights and what not, and left feeling satisfied.

- - - - - - - - -

11:00 that night.

Normal P.O.V

Kazutaka Muraki was as annoyed as ever as he entered the apartment complex in which he stayed wile in the area. He had spent the whole day dealing with a man named Emashi he had paid him to find every reasonable doctor and preset in the area and get all of their personal information, and the man was as stupidly annoying as dumb blond. (I said dumb, if you're not dumb and a blond, then their you go, it's just a saying, I'm sorry Don't kill me! )

He had been up since about 5 in the morning and was tired, and board still with the hole thing. Oh well that was not something he needed to worry about now, he had to focuses on his plan for Mr. Tsuzuki. He figured he would wait until tomorrow at around 4:00 to find, and tell Hisoka, all day before he had planned on taking Mr. Tsuzuki out for a day on the town.

It was bad enough he had to miss St. Whites day all day due to work, tomorrow would have to be just as good. He reached into his pocket and ran his thumb over the soft leather of the new caller he had gotten for his pet. It had white gold on it, and a few diamonds, a small price to pay to see Mr.. Tsuzuki submit to him… Promising to tease him self with the thought later he pushed it to the back of his mind.

"Good Evening Sir, I'm very sorry but the power went out to day so The clocks may be off. Please for give the inconvenience"

"That's fine" With that he went quickly up to his room and soon…

He was already at the apartment.

He stepped in, half expecting to find Tsuzuki watching T.V on the sofa, but no good, he was apperintly in bed already… Good, he would have the change to crawl into bed with the lovely man.

"How nice" He said out loud, he was getting more and more excited about getting into the large bed and warms sheets to join Mr. Tsuzuki. Heading into his room to change in to something to sleep in, he wondered blindly over to the dresser. He got dressed right their, cursing himself for not having any séance of night vision, he made his way over to the bed, going by feel.

"What's this?" He reached out, and felt Mr. Tsuzuki's face gently, but found that someone else was in that bed… But who on earth dared to sleep with his pet, in His bed? He reached over and clicked on the light, on to me overjoyed at the sight before him.

Hisoka was lying there with Mr. Tsuzuki.

This was two perfect, he had the both of them lying, defenseless in his bed, under his control. But how, was he to approach this situation.

He figured once they woke up, Hisoka would make a brake for it, but that was not much to his liking. So he would have to gently bind them were they were somehow, perhaps a caller, he had gotten Tsuzuki a new one, because his old one was tow small, so he would switch them, and chain the kid to his bed.

---After he chained them up---

"Well, That certainly is annoying…" He moved some hair out of his face, and laid down between the two boys, both of which were in full bloom.

"eeeeerrrrr…..mmmmm" Tsuzuki monad uncomfortable as he was moved into Muraki.

"Oh huss"

"Wh-hu?" Tsuzuki's eyes began to flutter open, and Muraki felt slightly panicked.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka said.

"Go to sleep, both of you"

"MURAKI!" Hisoka yelled as he jumped out of bed, only to be coat hanged by the chained caller around his neck.

"Hisoka, Run!" Tsuzuki yelled as he had fully waken up, and it took a minute or two for him to see the chained Caller around his friends neck.

"I can't…Baka"

"Of all the- how late did we sleep!"

"Why were you sleeping with me!"

"You looked warm, and cute!"

"That's a reason why you shouldn't!"

"What!"

"Clam down, both of you." They were both silent.

"How did you get in Tsuzuki's apartment!" Hisoka asked.

"Well, I think Mr. Tsuzuki should be the one to tell you that little tid bit, later, now lets sleep"

"You mean your not going to- you know…"

"Not tonight, I'm tired, not SLEEP!" He said sternly, both looked at one another and noted before layng back down quietly.

This was such crap! Hisoka Kurasaki was not going to be so easily defeated again, no way he was going to just lay their in the basterds arms!

"Hisoka, I suggest you forfeit all ideas of escaping"

"…"

"Mr. Tsuzuki,"

"Hisoka, ignore him as best you can"

"Fine, what about you"

"By now, I'm used to it."

"What do you mean, by now?"

"SLEEP"

"Yes sir" They both said again, at the same time.

Tsuzuki felt so bad for Hisoka, he hated the fact that he was stupid enough to let him self be so easily caught. Damn it all.

"He's finally asleep…." Tsuzuki whispered about 10 minutes later.

"so?"

"So, Hold still, I'll move over to you…"

"Why?"

"To protect you, Hisoka"

"SLEEP!"

10 Minutes later-----

"Alright, I'm coming over…"

"Okay" they whispered even softer then before, seeing as how Hisoka could see in the dark, only Tsuzuki had night vision.. He quietly shifted himself into Muraki a bit more, so he was on top of him, holding all of his body weight on his hands and knees. He slid down gently and laid beside Hisoka.

"Okay…" He whispered. He turned around and Hisoka, believe it or not, put his arms around his chest, and buried his face into his shoulder and neck. He must have been scared shitless. Tsuzuki put his arms around the boy's forum, and began to stroke him fondly. He wanted to tell him, tell him everything, but now was not the time, nor the place to have a love confession.

"I'm…Scared" Hisoka said weakly, and softly.

"Don't be, I'll protect you, I promise"

"Why, would you…"

"Because, daisuki, Hisoka"

"Why.."

"Because you funny, strong willed, brave, cute-"

"I'm not cute!" Hisoka said this, in a normal tone of voice, cuseing Muraki to stir. Tsuzuki covered his mouth with his hand.

"Ssshhhh!"

"Hey…" He whispered, Tsuzuki moved his hand away from Hisoka's mouth. "Earler, why did you kiss me?"

"I thought you were asleep"

"No, I fell asleep after you-"

"Must I sew your mouths shut before you SLEEP!"

"No"

"THEN DO SO!"

"YES!"

AH HA HA HA! Victory is mine! Don't you just love a good cliffy, So Sorry I posted them as quickly as I did, but since this one takes place on St Whites day, which is today, I thought, Hey Why not! So Enjoy, I don't know how long it will be before I update!


End file.
